


Lay Me Down In Sheets of Linen

by kashmir



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One scenario on how they should get back together... Post season five, I believe. Ignore the horrible chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hyde's Beautiful Torment

Hyde's summer was turning out to be nothing but sheer torture. He'd spent the first two months of the summer working, sleeping or sitting in the basement. His summer being torturous didn't have anything to do with his job. Or the sleeping part. Although that was hard to do some nights. His summer torture and his sleepless nights had everything to do, though, with who he spent all his time with in the basement. Watching the 'Price Is Right.' All alone, every day. Within three feet of her.

He couldn't figure out why the hell she was there anyway. He'd thought, well, hell, they'd all thought she'd be spending the summer pool side somewhere, working on her tan and trying to decide between him and Don Juan El Tardo. But she was there every day. Looking hotter than ever and acting like he wasn't even there. Like he was the goddamn sofa or something. She never talked to him or even looked his way. Just sat on the couch, watching TV or reading 'Tiger Beat' or some other inane rag. All while looking absolutely beautiful in whatever perfectly coordinated outfit she had on.

It was driving him slowly insane. To be that close and not be able to touch her. It wouldn't have been so bad if they weren't always alone in the basement. But they were. Eric and Donna had gone through with the move to Madison as soon as Red was home from the hospital. Fez and Laurie were 'adjusting' to married life and sometimes they 'adjusted' four or more times a day. Actually, Hyde was glad they weren't around. He didn't need a play-by-play of Fez's sex life. And Kelso rarely made an appearance either. He was always off doing something. Whether that was doing it with Pam Macy or playing with a pack of dogs, Hyde didn't care. The less he was around Jackie, the better.

But on the flip side of that coin, Hyde was around Jackie. A lot. And they were always by them selves. Red and Kitty rarely bothered them. They had spent the better part of their summer playing a sort of cat and mouse with each other. Red would try to sneak beer or fatty foods when he thought Kitty wasn't looking and she'd always catch him. Sometimes Hyde felt like he was living with the Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote. He sometimes wished Red would take a break from trying to snake some beer just to come down and yell at him for something, anything.

All he wanted was a distraction. A distraction from how hot and downright sexy Jackie was looking. Because if he didn't get a distraction and soon, he was going to do something stupid... and soon. Like kiss her. He didn't want a replay of last summer. Although he'd love to be able to kiss and hold her again. Don't get him wrong, he wanted that to happen. More than his next breath it seemed sometimes. But something held him back.

He wanted her to choose him, dammit. To tell him she loved him still. That he meant something to her or, better yet, that he meant everything to her. Because that's how he felt about her. He wanted the right to kiss and hold her again, but he wouldn't get that back by ramming his tongue down her throat. He'd only get back that right if they talked. But so far, she hadn't said one word to him since graduation. And it didn't look promising.

So, he just sat there on that rainy Tuesday, watching Bob Barker flirt with some fifty-something housewife. Three feet away from her. Trying not to notice her. Trying not to miss her. And failing miserably at both.

All of a sudden, he saw her shift out of the corner of his eye. She sat her magazine down and got up, straightening her skirt. She started walking right towards him. He tried to concentrate on the TV... some poor old woman was trying to spin the big wheel... He knew she was just going to get another Popsicle out of the deep freeze.

So, when she sat down on his lap, cupped his once-again-bearded face and kissed him, it took him a minute to realize what was going on. But then he was kissing her back with a vengeance, not even trying to analyze anything right then. All he knew was she was back where she belonged. In his arms, sitting on his lap, kissing him senseless and driving him mad.


	2. Jackie's Sweet Revenge

Jackie's summer started out shitty. The only man she'd ever truly loved had cheated on her. She couldn't believe he actually thought she'd get back together with Michael. He was never really an option. But when she broke up with Steven and he and Michael started competing for her, she let them both think Michael still had a chance. His chances, though, were about as good as a snowball's in Hell.

Steven on the other hand... Well, she wanted to be with him. She still loved him but he'd hurt her. More than Michael ever had. So she decided to hurt him back. By choosing herself and letting him stew all summer. But that only worked for about two days, right after everyone graduated. She stayed away from the basement. And Steven. But she started missing him. At least seeing him and being in the same room with him. Even if they couldn't be together.

So, she started thinking. Steven had practically driven her crazy with all the bullshit that had gone on with Michael and that, that skankoid nurse! Maybe she should drive him crazy, see how he liked it. She talked to Donna about it before her and Eric moved to Madison. Donna wasn't sure if Jackie should be trying to get revenge on Hyde. What did that lumberjack know about anything anyway? Jackie didn't see it as revenge. More like torture. Slow, sweet torture.

One morning, right after Donna and Eric left, she got up extra early and primped. She put on her prettiest outfit and made her way to the basement. She was there before he got up and she'd wished she had had a camera to catch the look of surprise on his face when he came out of his room and saw her sitting on the couch. He gave her a look that clearly asked what the hell she was doing there but she ignored him. She went back to reading all about the Bee Gees and their favorite movies. He just sat down and watched TV.

And so it went. The same thing every day. She'd get up and make herself look her best and go next door to the Forman's. They'd watch TV or she'd read, never talking to one another. She could tell Steven was getting frustrated. Her plan was coming along perfectly. Well, maybe not absolutely perfect. The bad thing was, he wasn't the only one getting frustrated.

She hadn't counted on the effect of being in the basement all alone with him would have on her. This was where it all started last year. And Steven was looking so sexy and hot. He'd grown his beard back and was always wearing that damn Ted Nugent tee shirt that clung to him in all the right places. Maybe Donna had been right. Maybe, she thought, this wasn't such a good idea.

So, her plan changed. She knew she had forgiven Steven somewhere along the way. They'd both have to work at their trust issues but they could do that together. She had thought about it a lot while she sat there day after day. She also realized that their kind of love was the kind that could stand the test of time. They were going to have ups and downs and this was definitely a down. But she was determined to make it an up again.

She started taking even more care with her appearance, wearing the outfits from last summer that Steven had confessed, usually in the heat of the moment, drove him wild. And she waited. She knew she'd have to be the one to make the first move. And she could hardly wait. All she had to do now was pick her moment and make her move.

On that rainy Tuesday, when Bob Barker was droning on in the background and Steven was sitting in his chair, trying to act indifferent to her but sneaking glances every five minutes, she decided enough was enough. She was tired of being within three feet of him and not being able to touch him.

So, she sat her magazine down, got up and straightened her skirt. She could see Steven watching her out of the corner of his eye as she approached. He probably thought she was going to the deep freeze again. Well, he was about to get to shock of his life.

She sat down on his lap, cupped his bearded cheeks with her small hands and kissed him. Kissed him with everything she had in her. Love, forgiveness, sadness, anger, hurt. But most of all love. It took him a few minutes to respond but when he did, he did it with a vengeance. Kissing her madly and caressing her back, pulling her close to him.

They went on that way forever it seemed, just kissing and kissing. Until Jackie moved her hands from where they'd been around his neck. She slowly slid them down his chest and over his stomach, to his cannabis belt buckle. She started to fiddle with it, trying to get it undone. But suddenly, his hands covered hers and he had stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his blue ones, which were filled with bewilderment.

"Jacks, we can't do this," He said still holding her hands in his.

'What?' She thought. 'They couldn't do this? Just why the hell not?'


	3. I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine

Hyde couldn't believe it. Jackie was sitting on his lap. Kissing him. Frantically. And it felt so good. He'd forgotten how good she tasted, how soft she was all over and just all around how good it felt to be this way with her again. But just as soon as his desire fogged brain interpreted all that, he remembered why he'd forgotten all those things. Reality hit him and it hit him hard. He'd cheated on her, broken her heart, then they'd broken up and she'd been torturing him for two months now. They couldn't do this, not yet and definitely not like this. They needed to talk first.

As soon as he felt her small hands on his belt buckle, he knew he had to put a stop to it. He pulled back and put his hands over hers, stopping her movement. She looked at him, her blue/green eyes glassy with the same desire that was fogging his brain. He spoke, but he wasn't sure what came out of his mouth exactly. Whatever it was, she obviously didn't like it. She got that pouty look on her face and started to pull back. But Hyde wasn't going to let her go. Not until she answered some questions for him. He stopped her retreat with one word.

"Why?" he asked, his voice going soft like it always did in intimate moments between them. Like that time in the El Camino when she'd let him get to third base for the first time. He'd asked her if she was sure with that same voice, making her shiver. It had the same effect on her now.

She quit struggling against the hands that held her in place when she heard his tone and looked at him. 'Why what?' she thought.

He must have seen the confusion on her face because the next time he spoke, he clarified what he meant.

"Jacks, why are you doing this? I thought for sure that you hated me. Why have you been spending your summer in this moldy basement with me and then not even talking to me? Why did you just kiss me? What is going on in that cheerleader brain of yours?" He finished, still holding her hands, but his hold had changed. From one of restraint to one where he held her like she was his safety line. Maybe, she thought, as she looked down at their entwined hands, he had really listened when she talked.

She looked back up into his blue eyes then and was shocked by what she saw. Steven Hyde's eyes were filled with regret and something else she couldn't quite read. She gripped his hands tighter, realizing that, yes, she'd needed time to heal from what he'd done and she'd done that, but maybe she'd wasted precious time trying to get revenge on him. That was something Kelso's Jackie would have done. And she didn't want to be that Jackie anymore. That Jackie was shallow, materialistic and immature. She wanted to be Hyde's Jackie. The one who loved getting burgers in tinfoil and used Led Zeppelin tee shirts. And who was mature. So, if she was going to be mature she had to 'fess up to what she'd been doing to Steven. And to her feelings for him.

"Ok, Steven, I have something to confess," she started, not looking him in the eye. Why did being grown-up have to be so damn hard? "I've been trying to get revenge on you for what happened." She snuck a look at his face and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of the 'Zen face.' Although he did look kind of pissed. Not that she could blame him. But they'd both done stupid and immature things to hurt each other but that was over now. In the past. They were both going to grow up and let go of their past hurts. Even if she had to be the first one to do it.

She realized he looked ready to speak and knew if she didn't keep going she'd never get what needed to be said, said. She put up her hand and he stopped, just raising an eyebrow at her. She heaved a huge breath and began again. She told him all about how she wanted to drive him crazy because he'd driven her crazy. And then she told him she still loved him and always would. That Michael had never been a choice, that it had always been just him. And that she'd forgiven him.

He wasn't sure what else she said because all he could hear was that one little magical phrase over and over. 'I've forgiven you, Steven.' He snapped back to reality when he realized she'd stopped talking and was waiting expectantly for some sort of an answer from him. Shit, he thought, he had no idea what she'd asked him and he couldn't afford to answer wrong, not when he was so close to getting her back he could taste it.

She knew he'd spaced on her. She'd seen the faraway look in his eyes and he'd gotten that look as soon as she'd said she'd forgiven him. So she asked him again if he'd been listening. He looked at her sheepishly and admitted that, no, he hadn't been listening because he was still in shock that she'd forgiven him. She cupped his scruffy cheeks and kissed him, once, softly, before pulling back.

"Ohh, Steven. I had to forgive you. Our love is the kind of love that lasts a lifetime and that kind of love is worth fighting for. And worth working at. We're not completely ok yet but we'll get there. We'll get there together," she said, shocking Hyde. Not because she was spouting off about love, Jackie was always going on about love when she'd been with Kelso. Sometimes when they had been together, too. Especially after that incident with Annette and she'd confessed her love for him. And he knew she really loved him, more than she'd ever loved Kelso. That's why it had been so hard for her to forgive him. No, the reason he was shocked was that she sounded grown-up. And mature. Something Kelso's Jackie rarely sounded like. The pixie had finally become a woman. His woman.

He gently cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Then he told her something she'd been dying to hear. She'd heard it once from him but it hadn't been right, then. It was right, now.

"I love you, Jackie Burkhardt."

"Oh, Steven Hyde, I love you, too," she answered, almost overwhelmed with emotion. "Does this mean I can call you my scruffy boyfriend again?" She asked, resting her forehead against his and looking deep into his eyes.

"Only if I can call you my bossy girlfriend again," He answered her, half laughing. He knew he wasn't acting like himself but love made you do strange things.

She sat up and playfully smacked his chest. "Steven! I am not bossy! You take that back right now!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized she'd proven him right. He started laughing and she joined in. They quieted down a few minutes later and he looked at her expectantly. She realized she'd never really answered him.

"Do you even really need an answer, Steven? Of course I'll be your girlfriend, bossy or otherwise," She said before leaning down, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

Hyde wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. By some miracle, she still loved him and wanted to be with him. And he loved her and wanted to be with her. Things finally seemed to be going their way.

They kissed feverishly, making up for lost time. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, familiarizing themselves with each other again. Finding all those spots that drove each other wild. That spot right behind her ear, the curve of his jaw, her collarbone, his stomach.

Things were getting heated and Hyde knew they had to stop. Or else he wouldn't be able to. And they'd never made love before. Hunh, he thought to himself, he, Steven Hyde, self proclaimed bad-boy of Point Place, had been with a girl for almost a year and never slept with her. But, then again, Jackie wasn't just any girl.

Even though they both knew they should stop, they didn't. They couldn't. They'd been apart too long; Jackie had craved his special brand of kisses and he'd hungered to have her back in his arms. But they both knew they couldn't keep doing what they were doing seated on his chair, in plain view of anyone who came into the basement.

So, he pulled back and wrapped his arms even tighter around her. He stood up with her in his arms, causing her to let out a squeak in surprise and grip his neck tight. He smirked a little at her reaction and so she leaned down to suck on his neck. She stopped that when he almost dropped her. She didn't realize where he was headed until he laid her on his cot. Her mouth formed an 'O' of surprise and then was quickly covered up by Steven's mouth as he just as efficiently covered the rest of her with his warm, male body.

She's finally where she belongs, he thought. In my arms.

I'm where I belong, she thought. With the man I love.

And then neither of them could think at all...


	4. Finally

Hyde moved his hands down Jackie's side, relishing the feel of her beneath his hands. He couldn't stop kissing her, couldn't stop touching her, just like she couldn't stop kissing or touching him. He left her mouth with one last lingering caress and kissed his way down her throat. She moaned softly and threaded her fingers through his unruly hair. He kissed his way from her neck to her collarbone, which he traced slowly with the soft, wet tip of his tongue. She shivered and softly moaned his name.

As much as he wanted to continue, he knew he had to make sure she wanted this. He kissed the fluttering pulse at the base of her throat one last time. He pulled back and looked at her, lying underneath him on his tiny cot. He brushed some of her hair off of her flushed cheeks, causing her eyes to open. She smiled up at him and cupped his bearded cheeks, trying to pull him down for another kiss. When he resisted, she gave him a puzzled look and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Jacks, are you sure? I mean, we haven't even been back together for more than fifteen minutes. Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, softly caressing her cheeks.

"Yes, Steven, I'm sure. I've waited so long for this," she answered, again trying to pull him down for a kiss. He resisted and extracted himself from her arms and got up off of the cot. She sat up, feeling rejected, until he leaned down and cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly on the mouth.

"I'm just going to lock my door and turn on the radio," he said in response to her devastated look.

She watched him walk around his small room; going over to the door and locking it, lighting some incense and then turning on the radio, before coming back and standing beside his cot, looking down at her. He held out a hand and she took it. He pulled her up so that she stood, facing him. He smiled and traced a finger down her cheek.

Hyde then cupped her face and leaned down, kissing her softly, tracing her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth and he slipped inside, stroking the inside of her lips with his tongue, making her moan and clutch at his chest. She grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and started pulling upwards. He stopped kissing her and pulled back, smirking at her.

"Little impatient, aren't we?" He asked, half-laughing.

"Steven, I've waited for this for a year now. Of course I'm impatient!" She answered him, still trying to lift his shirt.

He pulled the shirt over his head and started working in her shirt buttons before he spoke again.

"You're not the only one, baby," he said as he got the last button undone. He pushed the material off of her soft shoulders and just stared. He let out a shaky breath and almost forgot to inhale again. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was. He didn't think he'd ever get the chance to see her like this ever gain, let alone be able to touch her.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and shoulders. He was suddenly anxious and very, very nervous. It felt like it was his very first time all over again. He was going to say something but he lost all the ability to think, let alone talk, just then. Jackie had reached behind her back and unhooked her ivory bra. She tossed it on the floor, her unfettered breasts rising and falling with every breath she took. Hyde's tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth and he didn't think it could possibly get any better. But she proved him wrong, moving so that she could wrap her arms around his waist, pressing the soft weight of her breasts against his hot, firm chest.

Hyde groaned softly and wrapped his arms tight around her. She placed a soft open-mouthed kiss in the very center of his chest. He was just getting ready to kiss her again when she spoke. She looked up at him and gave him a half-smile.

"I haven't been with anyone since Michael."

"I know, baby," he paused to cup her face. "I haven't been with anyone like this-"

"What about that-that-"

He put his hand over her mouth, effectively cutting off her rant.

"Would you just let me finish, Jackie?" he said, a little harsher than he intended. Her eyes went wide and she just shook her hear 'yes.' He took his hand from her mouth and continued.

"I've never been with someone like this before," He paused, stroking the side of her face, and then continued in a soft, husky voice. "With someone I love. I've never done this before with a girl I've loved because you're the only girl I've ever loved. And I feel like it's my first time all over again."

"Oh, Steven," she said, caressing his naked chest, "me, too. I never felt like this either. Not even my very first time," She paused, thinking for a second and then patted Hyde's chest repeatedly with her tiny hands. "Ohhh, Steven! We're love virgins!"

"Jackie."

"Yes, Steven?"

"Shut your piehole."

She was laughing when his lips met hers. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close, groaning softly into her mouth when her hard nipples brushed his chest. He slid his hands down from her waist to her ass, cupping and squeezing. She moaned softly into his mouth when his fingers found the fly of her jeans. He kissed her senseless, all while working on getting her jeans off. He finally worked them down over her slender hips to her ankles, where she kicked them off to the side. He left her mouth, kissing a hot, wet trail down her throat, all while exploring her silky body with his hot, rough hands.

Hyde left her neck with one last grazing nip and pulled back, opening his eyes to look at her. She stood before him, clad only in ivory silk bikini panties. Her dark hair fell in shiny waves, just brushing the tops of her pert, firm breasts. They weren't large but just the right size to fit in the palms of his hand and topped with dusky, coral-tipped crowns. He let out a shaky breath, still in awe of the gift he'd been granted and cupped her breasts in his hands. Jackie's head fell back as he lightly brushed her nipples with his thumbs.

Hyde slid his hands down to her waist after a few minutes, guiding her down onto the cot. She lay down and opened her arms, not wanting to be separated from him ever again. He undid his cannabis belt buckle and the fly of his jeans, the last garment he wore, and then kicked them aside. Her eyes widened when she got a good look at what she'd felt through his jeans many, many times before. He was much larger than Michael had ever been.

Jackie wasn't given much time to think about that, though; as soon as Hyde rid himself of his jeans, he joined her on the narrow cot, covering her from head to toe with his hot and, by then, very hard body. They both gasped at the contact of naked flesh on naked flesh. Jackie ran her hands all over Steven, causing him to shiver. She'd never say it to him but she thought he was gorgeous. Strong, muscular, just the right amount of hair on his body and killer arms. She sighed and raked her nails softly down his tapered back while he covered her neck and collarbone with kisses.

Hyde ran his hands down her sides to her panties. He slipped his fingers under the sides and she lifted her hips as he slid them down her tanned, toned legs. He paused to place a kiss on the triangle of black curls at the apex of her thighs before rubbing his beard against her silky thighs. She moaned his name and shivered under his ministrations. He slid her panties totally off and kissed his way back up to her chest, leaving a moist trail in his wake.

Jackie threaded her fingers through his hair when he took a hard nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping. He kissed his way from one crest to the other. He alternated between both turgid peaks for long minutes, driving her nearly mindless with desire. She writhed beneath him, running her fingers wildly through his hair, and moaned softly. Hyde loved every minute of it.

Just when Jackie thought she couldn't handle any more, she felt Steven's hand on the inside of her right thigh. He slid his blunt fingers into her soft, wet center and she forgot how to breathe.

Hyde had only been teasing her for a few minutes when he felt one of her tiny hands on his lower stomach, heading even further south. If she touched him there, he'd lose it. He growled her name and captured both of her wrists with one of his hands, holding them above her head. He knew neither of them could wait any longer. Hyde settled himself between her thighs. He let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked deep into her unique mismatched eyes and silently asked if she was ready. She grasped his neck tighter and nodded 'yes.'

Hyde slid inside her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his invasion. As he began to thrust, Jackie slid her legs up over his ass, crossing her ankles and arching her hips. She raked her nails down his back, this time leaving red, angry lines, as he thrust harder and faster.

They both knew they wouldn't last long; they'd both waited for far too long for this exact moment. Hyde's thrust quickly built to a crescendo. He felt her tighten around him and call out his name. He thrust two more times and then exploded inside her. He groaned her name and collapsed against her. He nuzzled her ear and whispered 'I love you.' It was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

Hyde felt her breathing deepen and even out and he knew she'd fallen asleep. He rolled to the side, covered them both with a sheet and gathered her in his arms. He was asleep in minutes.


	5. Do Not Disturb

Donna and Eric came into the basement later that evening, looking for Hyde. They knew he had been moping around the basement since 'the break-up' two months ago. They had decided earlier that afternoon to drag him out to the Hub for the evening.

When they walked into the basement, though, they saw no sign of Hyde. The lights were all off and the television wasn't turned on. They both heard the radio coming from Hyde's room then and smelled the incense. They headed back towards his door but found it locked when they turned the knob.

Just then, they heard Hyde's low voice, followed by a very feminine giggle, which then turned into a moaned 'Oh, Steven!' A feminine giggle that sounded suspiciously like Jackie's giggle... And who else got away with calling Hyde 'Steven?'

Eric and Donna looked at each other and high tailed it away from Hyde's door when they heard squeaking bed springs. They practically ran up the stairs to the kitchen before they heard anymore. Eric looked over at Donna and then spoke.

"Well, I guess Hyde and Jackie are back together," He said, trying to block what he'd heard from his memory.

"Yeah, sure 'sounds' like it!" Donna said, laughing and thoroughly enjoying her fiancé's reaction to what they'd just heard.

"Oh, Donna-oh-Bad fiancée! So uncalled for! I didn't need that mental image!"

"Like I do? C'mon, let's go to the Hub. I'm starving," Donna said, leading him out the sliding glass door.

"Next time we go to go in the basement, maybe we should knock or something first," Eric said on the way out the door.

"Yeah, definitely," Donna agreed, laughing at him again, before shutting the door behind her.

As they walked towards the Vista Cruiser, Eric looked at Donna.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad those two got back together. On the surface, it seems creepy and unnatural but, I think, underneath it all, those two were made for each other," Eric said, sliding behind the wheel.

Donna slid in beside him and kissed him on the cheek before responding.

"Kinda like us, huh?" She said, laughing, knowing she'd get a rise out of him for that comment.

"What?! It is SO obvious that we're meant to be..."

The sounds of Eric and Donna bickering faded away as the pulled out of the driveway, leaving the reunited couple in the basement all alone for the night.

THE END!


End file.
